neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Letter from Grax to the Ruling Council
The Esteemed Ruling Council of Baldur Sir Grax of Baldur, Imperitor Winter Quarters, Landover October 20th, 1441 Esteemed Councilmen, Wise and Learned Imperitors, friends and defenders of the Republic: Whatever faction or loyalty you may have shown in the past, and whatever indifference or aggression towards me you may hold for the eyes of others, and heretofore or hereafter may hold for my imperitum, my age, my deeds, or my ambition, it is of dire importance now that you regard my writings with the utmost consideration due to matters of our survival and the survival of our beloved Republic. I submit to you that we stand at a crossroads in our history. We will either become slaves, suffering under the eternal gauntlet of a immoral blasphemer, or become strong and spread the virtues of our way of life across the continent, the Plane, and the great Orbs themselves. There exists in the country to our north siege engines or undeniable power; engines of such immeasurable devastating potential that they could not be matched by a hundred legions levied and well-fed upon the product of fertile Mallagassian farmlands. They are secreted so thoroughly that even our dreaded enemy, Barron Ganth, usually a man of few compunctions and little restraint for all things secret and holy, dare not approach for fear of the divine powers lurking there. Not for long, however, can he resist the urge. Now, now, even now assembles in Goneril a force unlike the world has seen since the Day of Simun; a singular force capable of thinking and acting as one, as fevered Formians work together to infect their own hive. Unprepared, he shall bring about a Dark Nosrep upon our our land, our homes, and our peoples. However, a single one of these so sequestered siege engines could, in the hands of our Imperitors, not only render his invading army dust and his reign of terror over, but our Republic unbreakable and our will enforceable from Ulgrof’s Pass in the frozen barbarian wastelands of Goneril to Mount Malawi in the crescent-peaked mountains of Azer. I, Grax Baldur, Imperitor of the Baldur Civil Defense Corp, have been contacted personally by an immensely intelligent being solely vested in the survival of our Republic. I know the location of these engines, but if required to lay down imperitum until the term of the election has passed as our law demands, I fear I shall not survive the Festival of Nerul. Even now forces have gathered with the purpose of destroying me and thereby crushing the hopes of the Republic. I regard my role in this affair a burden. Each day, Hammonius, Potentate of the Motherbrain, attacks my forces by bribery in attempt to usurp my imperitum; indeed, the business is being carried out by means of the same money-lenders and druids as subvert our people and our government with spirituous potions and so threatened the city last year. Indeed, even in the halls of my own Guild I am vilified and whispered, “Mindflayer who would be king,” but I welcome the term if it means I defend my Republic and the future of my species, and all others with whom we are to share this too-short life. I know not how long I shall survive in this manner, but I hope only that I may live long enough to insure the defense of the Republic, and see an answer to this letter. We must secure the existence of our people and a future for our species. We must think of the future, not of the past. I submit myself, as always, to the will of the Senate. With the highest degree of dignity, Sir Grax of Baldur MUTATIO, SPES ET PAX Category: Primary Source Category: Documents